Twist
Twist''' is a member of the Fresh Beat Band and the deejay of the band. He is portrayed by Jon beavers .''' Twist is a goofy person with a very wild imagination. His favorite catchphrase is "Sweet" and his favorite colors are blue and yellow. He wears a yellow hood, with a blue shirt beneath it, black jeans and blue and white sneakers. On the pocket of his hood he has his DJ symbol. His pajamas are striped with light blue, dark blue, and white. With it he wears moose slippers. Twist has a very odd habit of wearing his real clothes underneath his pajamas. Twist has a knack for thinking up very imaginative ideas that usually start with, "Wouldn't it be cool if...". Marina always agrees that his ideas would be cool but decides to use a real way of achieving whatever it is they need to. This usually ends with Twist saying, "Sure, if you want to do it the easy way." Sometimes he agrees with Marina's suggestions. In "Glow For It" he puts to action one of his ideas and goes into space to grab the perfect ornament for the night time festival. Twist has never been camping until his friends took him in "Campin With The Stars". Since it was his first time, he bought many electrical appliances. After learning he couldn't use them outdoors he enjoyed himself with his friends and accoustic instruments. Besides being a deejay Twist is a very talented rapper and beatboxer. He can rhyme any word and, as seen in "Rhyme Time", makes his own up when there is no real word to rhyme. In "Band Together", after his One Man Band falls apart, Twist discovers that his favorite instrument is himself. He owns a bounce house in "Bounce The House" and a ladder that come out of a, seemingly magical, metal toolbox. He is a talented magician in "Hocus Pocus" and seems to be very fond of Kiki's voice, as he wished to keep it a little longer, after his magic switched thier voices around. He also owns a skateboard that he used in "Smoothies to Go-Go" and can be seen in his room by his shelf. He has a knack for getting stuck in things; buckets, garbage cans, and other things. Though he loves to push buttons, he has a habit of delaying the button being pressed. This usually causes the rest of the band to tell him to "Push the button already". Many things usually fall apart when he attempts them but his friends are always there to back him up. Trivia *Compared to the rest of the cast, beavers wasn't a very good dancer. As Season 1 progressed his dance skills improved and he is now able to keep up with his co-stars. *For whatever reason it may be, Twist rarely sings by himself. This completely leaves him out of many songs with no rap verses. Twist has only sang, although very shortly, in "Bubble Blast" and "Rock The Luau". He also sings a line in the song "School Days". #School Days - "And then we make up some lyrics". #Bubble Blast - "Come on and join in", #Rock The Luau - "Check it out your body's swayin". *Twist is the tallest member of the Fresh Beat Band and arguably the tallest cast member. (beavers is around 6'5 in real life) *When perfoming live at Sesame Place, Twist wore a hooded vest instead of his normal hood. He wore the same hood in Season 2 Episode "Camping with the Stars". *Twist's Friend:Jonathan Paula,Riley Mcllwain,Ezra Horne,and Ryan Lewis *Twist has never removed his hood. *jon beavers is really a rapper. He was featured in a Sprite commercial for the 2010 All-Star Slam Dunk Contest. *According to "Back to School", Twist's favorite song is "Freeze Dance". *Twist has eight episodes that focus on him, the most out of any character, and one he shares with Shout. #"Band Together" deals with Twist not knowing what new instrument he wants to play at Music School. #"Bounce the House" deals with Twist learning he must slow down after breaking Marina's drums. #"Hocus Pocus" deals with Twist having to fix what his magic has done to the band after he forgets part of the magic words. #"Rhyme Time" deals with Twist losing his voice after he can't find a word to rhyme with music. #"Camping With the Stars" deals with Twist's first camping experience. #"Jungle Jazz" deals with Twist finding a new home for his plant after it grows to big. #"Fresh Beats in Toyland" deals with Twist dreaming he and his friends are toys for the Jr. Beats. #"Follow The Leader" deals with Twist being the leader of an orchestra. #"Presto Pants" deals with Twist & Shout creating a pair of mechanical pants. Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Members of the Fresh Beat Band